A Dream Told Me The Truth
by Stormy-chan59
Summary: Summary: When Juudaime was proposing to Kyoko, Gokudera'd never imagined that the tenth would end up crying in his arms instead of attending his own wedding ceremony. 5927
1. Chapter 1

A Dream Told Me The Truth – Chapter One

Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own anything. KHR with all its characters and plot belongs to the one and only Amano-sensei.

Pairing: 5927

Summary: When Juudaime was proposing to Kyoko, Gokudera'd never imagined that the tenth would end up crying in his arms instead of attending his own wedding ceremony.

* * *

06. 06. 200X, 11: 27 a.m.

They had decided on this date together, because Kyoko Sasagawa had dreamt of becoming a June-Bride for almost her whole life.

The 06th of June, a nice and warm sunday, had looked like the perfect day to hold a large-scale wedding ceremony in Vongola-style.

The weather forecaster had proclaimed it would be a sunny day with little to no clouds and a convenient temperature months ago.

And he had been right.

Now the complete Vongola Famiglia, including a nervous bunch of renowned assassins, better known as the Varia, and all of the infamous guardians were assembled.

Even the whole Cavallone and Tomasu Famiglias were invited and had shown up in expensive looking cars and fancy suits.

Their bosses, the popular Dino and Longchamp Naito (famous for his "weird" taste concerning women) had been seen carrying two monstrous posies while chatting vividly about the upcoming ceremony.

Bianchi, Haru, Hana, Chrome and I-Pin, Kyokos closest female friends, could be blamed for the corny decorations.

Thousands of flowers were arranged within the old and traditional-looking cathedral in the Vongola's possesion and the dominating colours were pink and violet.

Tsuna's six (or seven with Rokudo Mukuro) guardians stood next to the altar, each of them wore a suit (a dress in Chrome's case) in the matching colour of their Dying Will Flame.

All in all Reborn was very content with how the whole event's preparations had turned out.

Hayato Gokudera was jealous.

No, it was more than that.

He felt like burning up from the inside.

But the flames weren't all red and passionately like when you're beeing kissed by your crush for the first time.

They were black. Fucking pitch black.

And they devoured all the warm emotions in his heart, even if those were just fake pretense.

Never had he hated, loathed Kyoko that much before.

Okay, it had been bad when Tsuna had told him about her accepting his proposal and the date of the wedding and even worse when his boss, his dearly beloved Juudaime had asked him to be his best man.

But now he felt like killing her. Literally.

And just how easy that would be...It would be enough to ignite some of his always present dynamite and throw it at her.

The flamable fabric of her oh-so-pretty wedding dress would make it even easier.

Fucking bitch.

The one and only reason that kept him from doing so was the image of his boss, incurably broken and with empty, hopeless eyes, carved in his black and hateful mind.

How much Juudaime would hate him for killing his priceless, precious Kyoko...

Gokudera really didn't want to think about that.

The wedding would be held at 12 p.m which was a good half hour from now.

And Tsuna still hadn't shown up.

The organist, a second-rate one (at least from Gokudera's point of view) was still rehearsing and the siverette bomber felt like calling the police because in his eyes, abusing an old and delicate musical instrument like this was definitely a crime.

Out of habit he searched his pockets for cigarettes but remembered that he had promised not to smoke at the ceremony.

Fuck.

He flinched, when suddenly Reborn appeared behind him and cleared his throad.

"Gokudera, do you have a clue where Dame-Tsuna might be? Because if he doesn't speed up a bit, he will be late for his own wedding. And that would be more than just a little embarrassing. Even for such an awkward guy as Tsuna is."

Tsuna's best man shook his head apologetically.

"I don't know. But I think he would call if something was wrong."

He tried his best to not look like he enjoyed Juudaime's tardiness, when in reality he hoped that his boss wouldn't show up _at all_.

Reborn examined him closely.

Gokudera hoped that the infant hitman hadn't noticed the hopeful glimmer in his grey-green eyes, but knowing him, at least to a certain extend, the arcobaleno of the sun had sure seen trough him.

The thoughtful expression on his face was proof enough.

"Then," he smirked, "you should better go check on him, like a devoted right-hand man would."

"But I don't even know where he is at the moment." The ¾ Italian argued.

"Well, you'll figure something out, I'm sure."

With that said, Tsuna's Home-Tutor vanished mysteriously, leaving a lightly confused Hayato Gokudera behind.

As careful as possible Gokudera slipped trough the entrance of the cathedral, hoping his sudden disappearance would go unnoticed.

Once he had "escaped" successfully, the guardian of the storm went over to his brand-new

Ferrari 458 Italia, which shone in a blinding red, just about the same colour as his suit.

Gokudera hated this goddamn suit.

Not because of the colour but because of the person who chose this to be the fitting outfit for the stupid event.

Who in the fucking world had chosen Kyoko Sasagawa to be in charge for the outfits?

_Probably Juudaime__, so stop complaining already, _ordered the unwanted, annoying voice that had the terrible habit of popping up in his head from time to time, also going under the common name of "conscience".

_It would be more intelligent of you to think about Juudaimes whereabouts, you know..._

He tried to ignore it. Unsuccessfully.

The first place he looked for Tsuna was the Vongola mansion.

But nothing alluded to the presence of his precious boss.

So he sat back inside his car and thought about the whole thing more thoroughly.

Why would he be here in the first place? Because it was his home? But if he wanted to hide, this house really wouldn't be the best choice. At all.

_Idiot, why would he want to hide? It's his wedding-day. The day he has looked forward to for months. The day when he and Kyoko can finally be together forever. _

_And live happily ever after._

Gokudera wished he could stop the endless talks his fucking conscience held each and every time it had something to tell him.

Which was usually during the inappropriatest of moments.

Like back then, when he and Juudaime had been surprised by an unheralded thunder-storm and had to run for cover in an old and rundown building.

They had been all alone, no stupid guardians or Reborns or Kyokos in sight.

Or the time Juudaime had been kocked out due to a strong painkiller.

Yeah, his fucking conscience had the worst of timings.

_Maybe he got abducted. Or something equally dangerous. Maybe he was..._

Gokudera shook his head, but the wave of terror that flooded his heart in the split second after the thought had struck him could hardly be denied.

_What if he only wanted some help? If he sought advice, he could've just called me._

_But what if that was impossible? So if he didn't call..._

He pondered several solutions and decided to take the chance.

After all, the wedding would start in (he threw a look at his watch) about 15 minutes.

So the 20-year-old right-hand man of Vongola Decimo put in the first gear and started off towards his own apartment that wasn't too far away from the mansion.

Tsuna had offered it to him when they had moved to Italy several months ago after Gokudera had declined to live directly _inside _the mansion, because living together with Tsuna's stupid soon-to-be wife would've torn his heart even more apart than the recent months already had.

Three minutes later he arrived at the house (the tour had involved at least two ignored red traffic lights and probably about six broken laws for speeding).

The young man parked his car half on the sidewalk and half on the street and looked over to the main entrance of the house.

And sure enough, there he was;

Tsunayoshi Sawada, infamous tenth leader of the powerful Vongola Famiglia was sitting on the steps in front of the door to Gokudera's apartment, arms around his legs and face covered between his knees.

For a short moment, Gokudera hesitated.

Tsuna sure was suggestive of being in a depressive mood and he had no clue about how to help him if it was something that involved the bitch Kyoko.

But then, he decided it was his duty to support Juudaime, no matter what the situation, may it be good or bad, was.

So he exited his car and shut the front door, locking it with his key.

The noise caught Tsuna's attention and he liftet his head, expression in those chocolate-brown eyes kind of curious and...frightened?

A second later, the dutiful right-hand man was beside his boss and hugged him close.

Closer than might be appropriate, but Gokudera couldn't care less.

The tears on Juudaime's face were proof enough that he needed some emotional support.

And when the smaller man whispered "I'm glad you came, Hayato.", and looked up at him

in this cute and helpless way, he knew he had been right.

* * *

That was part one. I plan on making this fic a two-part story, probably depending on the reviews. Then again, I hate uncomplete things and this part has no real ending, so knowing me I'll update anyway. "When" is the only question.

Anyway, I hope you liked it. This isn't my first fic, but the first one I write in English.

So if there are bad grammar/word/punctuation mistakes, please tell me.

My "MS-Word" has no feature for English spelling and I might have overseen some mistakes, but please bear with me.

You can probably see that I don't like Kyoko very much and I didn't feel sorry one bit for writing this. ('cause she's a stupid bitch.)

Reviews are very appreciated and I definitely need them if not for improving my English.

I'd also like to know if it was OOC or so.

I really felt like adding a 5927 story to this fandom 'cause the pair is just too cute...

Well, I HOPE you enjoyed it and I'll stop this "useless" comment now, because if I once start blabbing, it's hard to keep my trap shut.

So sorry for talking too much.


	2. Chapter 2

A Dream Told Me The Truth – Chapter Two

(Happy Fake Smile)

my AWESOME reviewers: I love you guys! Thanks for your comments. I'm pretty grateful^^

Yeah, maybe I overdid it with my anti-Kyoko attitude, so sorry for that. And I'm really, really glad that my English is allright. I know I said that this fic would only last two chaps, but then I had this idea for a flashback (or for a longer one, to be more accurate) and so...Well.

Let's just say that you'll get a third chap.

I hope Tsuna isn't too OOC (or Yamamoto who'll have a short appearance in this chap), 'cause I really don't know if he thinks about things like that. But for me, he does. Because I like 5927 a lot² more than K27. (I know that is not really a reason...Yeah, I'm stupid.)

Enjoy the chap and don't forget the criticism/praise/what you've always wanted to tell me part or for short: Review^^

* * *

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I don't own anything. KHR with all its characters and plot belongs to the one and only Amano-sensei.

Pairing: 5927

Summary: When Juudaime was proposing to Kyoko, Gokudera'd never imagined that the tenth would end up crying in his arms instead of attending his own wedding ceremony.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada had had a terrible morning.

After he had woken up to the mocking light of the bright and warm morning sun, the first thing he'd felt was a killer headache.

The reason for that wasn't too hard to guess.

Aside from nervousness, Tsuna had suffered under a severe lack of sleep in the last couple

of days.

And he wasn't just nervous anymore, he was freaking hyperactive.

It was a vicious circle; The lack of sleep made him tired and clumsy during the day and as time passed by, it had gotten worse and worst. That lead to a mere abuse of coffee and because Tsuna hated the bitter taste, he added a whole chunk of sugar each time he needed the caffeinated drink.

So this were the reasons for looking and feeling like shit when he awoke and remebered that today coincidentally was his wedding day.

During breakfast, he'd done his best to keep his hands from shaking and, to say the least, had failed miserably.

Despite the fact that he was now the famous Vongola Decimo and supposed to be the most powerful man and ruler of the "Underworld", Tsuna had never gotten completely rid of his Dame-Tsuna personality.

And sometimes, as strange as it might sound, he was glad for that.

Each time he looked into a mirror, he thought: _That can't be me. This person can impossibly be me._

So when his old, clumsy and awkward self showed up from time to time, Tsuna was really relieved. It gave him the feeling of security that a part of his old life was still there, somewhere in his subconscious, only lurking for a chance to dive back up to the surface.

However, today was different.

Reborn sure had noticed his nervousity but had left his pupil's odd behavior uncommented.

Tsuna was really, honestly thankful for that, because in this special case the alibi of anticipation wouldn't have gotten him anywhere.

Not when he felt Reborn's piercing gaze on him the whole time while preparing himself for the ceremony.

His suit was black and after he had seen his guardians in their exotic and colourful variations, the sight of a normal one made him release the breathe which he hadn't been aware of holding in.

It might be odd that the first time the groom caught sight of his outfit was on the morning of his wedding, but the women had kept it a secret. (That had lead to Tsuna fearing that his suit would be orange.)

After the ordeal of styling and making Tsuna look more like a mafia boss worthy of being a groom for the beautiful and amazing Kyoko Sasagawa had passed by, Reborn announced that he would go check on the preparations directly at the cathedral, although Tsuna was sure his Tutor had done this same thing the day before.

But he kept his mouth shut.

Maybe Reborn just wanted to be tactful and leave him some time for himself, which was a rare good for the busy Juudaime.

So the "baby" left and Tsuna stayed, alone with his worries and fears.

Alone with the regrets he carried inside since the proposal was made seven months ago, a few days before they had oved to Italy.

Alone with all the painful memories of the nightmares that haunted him for being the horrible person he was.

_You're such a pathetic hypocrite. A liar. A heartless bastard. How dare you tearing __his heart apart like this?_

He felt a tear rolling down his cheek and watched it hitting the ground only to be splashed into pieces.

_Did he cry too? Just like me?_

__ _ __

_Seven months ago..._

"_A__h, Gokudera. Good thing you're here. I wanted to talk to you."_

_Tsuna sat on his bed, leaned on a big and cushy-lookin pillow, and shifted into a more comfortable position the moment he caught sight of the silver-haired man._

_Hayato bowed._

"_I came as fast as possible. I can't let Juudaime wait for me, after all."_

_The exression on Gokudera's face was eager and Tsuna noticed the anticipation clearly visible in his right-hand man's eyes._

_He smiled._

"_I knew you would say that. Well, I've got good news. At least I hope they're good. But before _

_I tell you, promise me that you'll give me an honest answer."_

_Gokudera answered the same second Tsuna had finished his last sentence._

"_I promise. I'll always answer every question honestly that Juudaime asks me."_

_The statement satisfied Tsuna, even though he had known Gokudera's reaction beforehand._

_His storm guardian was so loyal and devoted all the time._

"_Okay, then...I finally dec__ided on proposing to Kyoko-chan and I just wanted to ask you if, in your opinion, it's the right decision."_

_He waited._

_Usually__ Gokudera only needed some seconds to think about Tsuna's suggestions and ideas , but this time it seemed to last way longer. As seconds stretched into minutes, Tsuna started to feel uneasy and watched the display of various emotions on Gokudera's face more intensely._

_When about five minutes had passed, __the brown-haired man sighed and decided to break the silence which had ensued._

_An uncomfortable and kind of embarrassing silence. One you wanted to chase away with a simple and lighthearted comment._

"_So what do you think?"_

_Hayato looked up, meeting his gaze directly._

_The reply Tsuna got wasn't half as determined as he had hoped._

"_If it's what Juudaime wants..." he hesitated shortly, "then there's nothing to object._

_Let me be the first one to know how she reacted, because than I can be the first one to congratulate you. And that would mean a lot to me." _

_There._

_The sad look in the storm guardian's eyes had merely lasted a split second, but the Vongola boss had noticed it. _

_It had been enough to doubt the honesty and the happy smile on his friend's face and Tsuna was now entirely convinced that both had been fake._

_Because when Gokudera bowed and left the room, he shot a glance over his shoulder and when he saw that Tsuna had watched him, he waved and smiled again._

_Only this time, it ended as a grimace instead of that happy fake smile of his._

_This incident left Tsuna wondering just what the hell was wrong with his guardian/friend/right-hand man._

_A few days later, Tsuna proposed to Kyoko._

_She stared at him and for what he later deemed the third-worst moment in his life, he thought that she would reject him._

_But that didn't happen._

_Instead, __Kyoko hugged Tsuna, kissed him on the lips (short and sweet) and whispered "I love you." into his ear. _

_Tsuna desperately awaited the butterflies inside his stomach, the warm, satisfying feeling of being loved back by _his_ Kyoko-chan._

_And to his own big surprise, nothing happened._

_Except for the sensations of fear and guilt gnawing at his gut._

_For he still had to tell Gokudera his "Great News"._

_Vongola Decimo really didn't want to see the depressed expression in his friend's eyes ever again, so he argued silently with himself a few minutes before switching his mobilphone on. _

_(__It was "off" most of the time, because he hated it to be called by hundreds of people he had never even seen in his whole freaking life and who wanted to ally with him or sell stupid weapons or vacuum cleaners and whatnot. He had a phonenumber for business, after all. _

_But since some idiot had sold his private number on "ebay" the stupid thing was ringing nonstop._

_He still suspected Longchamp and Shamal, but never found any evidence. An__d he lacked the time to order a new number. Maybe he should have sent one of his subordinates, but who knew if those guys happened to be broke or so, and than the whole effort would've been futile.)_

_His fingers dialed the number he had memorized all those years ago and then he waited, only to be rewarded with a neutral female's voice that informed him about how "the person he'd been calling was temporarily not available"._

_Either Gokudera's phone was off or the dynamite-expert guessed something and just ignored the call._

_Knowing Gokudera for about six years, he'd rather ignore him than say something that might hurt or offend Tsuna._

_Sigh._

_Well then he'd have to wait till tomorrow._

_He felt like he had failed the whole world all over again. _

_Tsuna pulled on his jacket and some random shoes and determined that wandering around Namimori wouldn't hurt him._

_The sun had almost set and the sky was painted with varying colours from a bleeding crimson to a deep and rich prussian blue._

_He inhaled the cold air of Namimori in November and enjoyed the calmness of his surroundings. This was exactly what he needed, a little walk in silence to sort out disrupting thoughts._

_His feet led him in the direction of the old playground close to his family's residence._

_Right before he entered the playground, the wind carried the sound of distant voices over towards him._

_Gokudera and Yamamoto sat on the swings, involved into an active discussion about something Tsuna had yet to find out._

"_Yeah maybe you're right, baseball-brain. Blowing up the phone might've been a nuance too extreme."_

"_Hey, you just said the "e-word". Hahaha, now I get 100 Yen from you for using it."_

_Oh, right. They had this stupid bet running, for each time they used Ryohei's trademark word, they had to pay 100 Yen. _

"_A__rgh, shut up, you idiot. That's totally not the problem here."_

"_Sorry. I just got a bit distracted by it."_

_Yamamoto scratched his head and grinned carelessly._

"_That's the reason why you're a baseball-brain. Get used to it already. Not everyone in this fucking world lives a happy-go-lucky life like you."_

_Tsuna heard the anger and annoyance in Gokudera's tone._

"_Hahaha. I know that. It's just...If everybody would let himself be consumed by his feelings like you do, we had a whole lot more problems."_

"_Got a point there, baseball freak.__ But that's how my personality acts. I even tried valerian drops to calm down...No use. I'm a lost cause. Anyway, thanks for listening to my stupid complaints."_

_This time, the black-haired baseball fan smiled an honest and friendly smile._

"_You're welcome, Gokudera. And talking about it is much better than keeping everything bottled up inside. Besides, I know how hard it is for you to talk about your feelings and I surely won't tell anyone. Promised."_

"_Enough with the psycho-babbling already. I need a smoke."_

_Gokudera waved to Yamamoto, stood up and came over to where Tsuna had hidden himself behind a hedge._

_Vongola Decimo pressed his body closer to the consolidated entanglement of twigs and...were those thorns?_

_Tsuna cursed his bad luck and bit his lips to keep himself away from sreaming in pain as the thorns dug into his cheek._

_He sighed when Gokudera passed him without noticing and waited a short moment._

_The silver-haired young man fished a box of cigarettes out of his jeans's pocket and lit one of them._

_His boss watched him turning a corner and then ran after him to catch up._

"_Hey! Gokudera, wait!"_

_A surprised expression appeared on Gokudera's features as he indentified the smaller, breathless and from his contact with the thorn hedge totally disheveled person as his Juudaime. Even the newly lit cigarette somehow found her way to the ground due to Gokudera's mouth hanging wide open._

"_Huh? Juudaime, what are you doing? And what are those scratches all over your face?"_

_A second later his friend was busy cleaning Tsuna's face from blood with a handkerchief that had misteriously appeared out of nowhere._

"_I...Was just...Looking for you." Tsuna was a bit out of breath._

"_Why didn't you call me, then?"_

"_I tried to, but no one answered."_

_A guilty glimmer sneaked in Gokudera's eyes._

"_Yeah...uhm...Well, I forgot it at home."_

_//Liar. You blew it up.\\ thought Tsuna._

"_What is it you want to tell me, Juudaime? Something about Kyoko?"_

_//You know exactly what.\\_

"_Right. It's about the proposal. She accepted it."_

_And before Gokudera had time to object, Tsuna pulled him into a tight hug._

_//I don't want to see his face right now. I don't want to see that happy fake smile.\\_

_But maybe, just maybe, he didn't want Gokudera to see his expression either._

"_Congratulations, Juudaime." The silverette bomber whispered into his ear._

_And for some reason, it sounded just like the words Kyoko-chan had whispered earlier._

_That was the exact second Tsuna realised what he _REALLY_ meant to Gokudera and that jealousy was what brought his right-hand man to act like he did._

_To smile like that when instead, he probably wanted to scream, curse or even cry._

_Suddenly Tsuna felt incredibly guilty and the sensation was accompanied by a wrathful rush of self-hatred._

_Since that moment, both had never left his body or mind._

_The hatred and the guilt had stayed to torture him in his lonely moments and the months to come, together with a third feeling which Tsuna had problems to name._

_Something that made him kind of uneasy and__ more clumsy than usual when the ¾ Italian was around, but still made him long for his companionship._

_Something that led to long talks about mathematics and strategy, things Tsuna knew nothing or very little about, only to keep his friend from leaving._

_Something that complicated every moment he shared with Kyoko-chan and let him make the terrible mistake of asking Gokudera to be his best man to show him that he _still _was someone special to Tsuna. (Later he was tortured by regrets for his thoughtlessness.)_

_It surely wasn't love. Or was it?_

_But he loved Kyoko-chan! He knew he did!_

_They were going to marry! M-A-R-R-Y. _

_So he loved her like he'd done for so long._

_He wouldn't marry a person that he didn't love now, would he?_

_Surely not._

_And aside from that, Gokudera Hayato was a male._

_Not that he disliked gays or anything, it was just that he really wasn't feeling that way._

_Not for Gokudera._

_They were just friends, nothing more._

_F-R-I-E-N-D-S._

_And Kyoko and he were lovers. L-O-V-E-R-S._

_So it was impossible that he loved Gokudera._

_At least this were things Tsuna tried desperately to convince himself of._

_Also a part that gave him headache._

_I haven't much time left._

The wedding would start in a good hour and he feared it more than anything he had ever feared in his whole pointless life.

Usually, if he had trouble, he'd call one of his guardians to talk but this wasn't something to talk about.

This was his own stupid dilemma.

But still he felt the urge to call Gokudera and if it was just to hear his voice.

And he hated himself for it.

_Think about Kyoko...It's her you're going to marry today, not Gokudera._

Well, easier said than done.

He'd had a dream this night and it wasn't some scary nightmare or some totally confusing dream where reality was turned upside-down.

No, it had been one of these second-reality dreams.

One where you think that you're really there, really experiencing what the "dream-you" is experiencing.

That kind of dream where you can't help but wonder if the people in your dream are dreaming the same thing.

And when you wake up, you think you're still there.

You're opening your eyes slowly and blink a few times before you realize that it had been nothing more than a dream.

The dream had freed him of any confusions and wrong impressions present in his dizzy head.

When Tsuna had woken up, the first thought in his mind had been: _Where's Gokudera?_

Because just a second ago, his silver-haired friend had been there, next to him.

_D-Did I really dream something like that?__ About him? _

He had gulped.

Than he had felt like his head would explode.

_Oh no. My head hurts. I-I need a painkiller. Oh god. D-Don't tell me...It's today, isn't it? _

He had felt like screaming, wailing, jumping out of the window, ending all his pain and agony with one last pathetic action.

_This isn't the best time to remember my Dame-Tsuna personality.__..I need a coffee._

So he didn't call Gokudera.

Instead, he went over to Gokudera's place and sat down on the steps leading to the entrance.

'Cause he still needed help.

And he still wanted to hear his voice.

So he waited for his storm guardian, even though he knew it was the wrong thing to do.

He was supposed to attend his own wedding ceremony now, not to sit on someone else's steps and wait desperately at that person's arrival.

_We're talking about Gokudera here. He'll come, no matter what._

_I have to tell him. Tell him what a ignorant and selfish person I am for wanting him to be close to me after I hurt him so much. Tell him about...tell him about my feelings for him._

But time passed, minutes rolled by like lost coins on their way to the gully.

The fear inside his heart started counting.

_One whole eternity, two whole eternities..._

Before he realised it, he had given up his hope.

_He won't come. He hates me for hurting him through cho__osing Kyoko. For proposing to her. For being supposed to marry her. For "loving" her. For appointing him as my best man. If only I hadn't been too stupid to recognize my feelings for him. _

_It was selfishly to believe he'd come in the first place._

He started crying tears were streaming down his cheeks as if they wanted to escape from him, tainting his expensive suit and tasting salty on his lips.

_Stupid tears. Stupid suit. Who cares anyway? I don't. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!_

Tsuna was glad that the tears came silently, no sobbing, no shaking, no ragged breathing.

Then, finally, a familar noise woke him up from his self-pity, tore him away from the thoughts filled with bitterness and hatred.

A car door being closed.

Vongola Decimo looked up.

And sure enough, there he was; Hayato Gokudera, dressed in a scarlet suit, his unruly silverish hair caught in a stubby ponytail and with a worried expression carved into his features.

It took him a second to appear beside Tsuna and to pull him into a close hug.

The sudden sense of warmth and support, and to be hugged by _his _Gokudera for real this time, not just in some weird but _good _dream, overwhelmed him.

"I'm glad you came, Hayato.", was all he could manage to say.

_I'll tell him now. No matter how difficult it may be, I'll tell him._

_I'll look right into his eyes, explain my situation to him and then I'll say: "I love you, Hayato."_

_Just like that._

* * *

And? Was it okay like that?

I used a similar sentence to Gokudera's part during the last section:

"And sure enough, there he was; Hayato Gokudera, dressed in a scarlet suit, his unruly silverish hair caught in a stubby ponytail and with a worried expression carved into his features."

That was deliberately. Really. It's not just some lame excuse.

And again, I trust that my language skills are okay.

All in all I'm confident with how this chap turned out. It's about twice as long as the last one and I tried to make Tsuna's point clear...I think I succeeded. Hopefully.

But I notice, I start talking again, right?

See/read you in the next chapter. I hope.


End file.
